


Impossible

by Claire_cz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crushes, Frangipining, Friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivous boys, Unrequited Love, everywhere, matteo's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Matteo has just moved to his new training place. Also Adrien Tesson temporarily moves there because he's invited to take part in Gran Premio Italia. A lot of pining ensues. The boys are totally oblivious. All of them.
Relationships: Gabriele Frangipani/Adrien Tesson, Matteo Rizzo & Gabriele Frangipani
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



> A belated Christmas gift for emilia_kaisa, the rare pairs pioneer, an unwavaring supporter of all skaters but especially the less known ones and a fellow Matteo fan. 
> 
> All intellectual property rights from "Frangipining" belong to Mary_the_gardener who coined the term. And also a huge thank you for cheering <3

It was the day. His first day in Egna. The last months were hard and all of a sudden he decided. He needed to change something, feel the happiness from skating again and so he went for this abrupt change, leaving Franca, leaving Bergamo, going to a very competitive environment. Ondra promised him that he’d be there, his role a bit unclear still but Matteo dared to hope again.

Decisively, he opened the door of the changing room and looked around, searching for a free place he could take, still holding his backpack a bit awkwardly in front of him.

In the corner, there was sitting Gabriele, deep in thoughts. He raised his head and looked at Matteo. “Hi,” he smiled a bit.

“Uhm, is this place taken?” Matteo pointed at a shelf next to Gabriele’s.

“It’s fr…. Oh, I mean it will be occupied,” Gabriele said and looked to the ground. “So, here’s Daniel’s place, he’s already on the ice…”

“ _Yeah, jumping quad lutzes left and right_ ,” a bitter thought briefly crossed Matteo’s mind but immediately he scolded himself “ _This is why you are here, man up Matteo!_ ”

And Gabriele continued “and here is Filip’s seat and shelf. This one here is free.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“I mean it’s usually not so crowded here, but Katya is training here and also working on choreo, Rika came from Switzerland, well they are not in this changing room haha, Adrien will come from France,” Gabriele explained.

“Adrien?”

“I think the federation will invite him to Gran Premio Italia…” Gabriele said and again lowered his head as if not to show that the blushed. “You know Benoit choreographed his free.”

“Makes sense,” Matteo replied with a shrug.

* * *

Matteo didn’t know Adrien before but he immediately liked him. Adrien was quite easy-going, always ready to offer a joke and constantly asking about Italian. Though Matteo didn’t have much time to socialize, his main focus on the misbehaving quad toe (and still trying to lure back the quad loop). However, Gabriele was always on Adrien’s side, translating everything Adrien wanted and laughing with him.

They finished the morning session but Gabriele was still lingering on the ice.

“Maybe you can do it like this,” Matteo heard him say as Gabriele demonstrated a triple axel to Adrien who had been struggling with this jump a bit during the training.

Adrien tried it again and this time he landed it. Then he smiled and high-fived Gabriele.

Matteo squinted from behind the boards. _Did Gabriele blush?_

“Will you go with me for lunch?” Matteo asked but both men were still on the ice.

“Oh, um… Adrien said he wanted to do another run-through so I will stay here to cheer.”

“Okay, good luck guys,” Matteo replied.

Gabriele smiled at Adrien and Adrien clapped. “Let’s go back to work. I will nail it because I don’t want to be an easy competition for you at Gran Premio Italia,” Adrien winked.

“I am… we all are just so happy that you are here,” Gabriele mumbled and it was the last thing Matteo heard before he left for lunch.

When Matteo stepped on the ice again, Gabriele was already there, doing a run-through of his short program. 

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

Suddenly, Gabriele fell on his quad toe. Matteo wanted to help him up but Adrien was already there. Gabriele was tightly holding Adrien’s hand and had a somewhat distant look in his eyes, so that Matteo briefly suspected Gabriele suffered a concussion which was _weird_ because he fell on his hip…

* * *

Matteo came to the changing room and then he registered a move in the corner. Gabriele looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights and tried very _inconspicuously_ to put a small mirror into his pocket. Matteo smiled a bit. _Everything was cool, he just needed some time to get to know the guys and their little quirks_ he thought. Then Gabriele moved to the big mirror hanging in the room and repeatedly combed his hair humming discontentedly. Finally, he was satisfied with the result, sat down on the bench and suddenly became very interested in his backpack and was searching for something for a very long time. Meanwhile Adrien’s training had also finished.

“I need some delicious Italian food to take with me to Courcheval. So who will help me get some treats?” Adrien asked in the locker room.

“I’m sorry guys, I just have to do an interview,” Matteo sighed and – confused – registered that Gabriele gave him a very grateful smile.

“I guess it’s up to you bro,” Adrien laughed. “What do you think my girlfriend will like the most? Some cheese or wine?”

Gabriele sighed.

Someone touched the wrong key on the computer and on their way out of the arena they, again, heard Gabriele’s SP music.

_And my heart is broken_.

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be impossible_

Gabriele put an arm around Adrien's back, as friends do.

* * *

[Italian nationals]

He’s just skated one of the best free programs ever, well let’s not be so humble, it was his best free program, enormous come back and redemption and everything, these emotions were whirling around his head. And then, for a fleeting moment, he felt another hand on his own. He looked up and saw a smiling Gabriele congratulating him. In a second he was gone, preparing for his own free.

Matteo slowly skated to the boards still mulling over the past moment. Gabriele looking up to him shyly, his brown eyes so warm and smiling honestly. Matteo couldn’t help but looked back again. And he noticed t _he suit, how tall Gabriele was and just how good he looked on the ice and how good he looked in general… wait, what?_ Matteo finally reached the boards, took the skate guards, hugged his coach and went to the kiss and cry to wait for the score.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm telling you the plot twist came out of nowhere :D Thanks to Mary_the_gardener again who found this video: https://www.instagram.com/p/CJav2S2I-bZ/


End file.
